Mystery! The Sword-Consuming Assassin
Mystery! The Sword-Consuming Assassin is the one hundred seventy-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. The fights with the assassins continue. Summary Rukia Kuchiki's opponent, Jinnai Dōko, asks if they wouldn't mind just handing Rurichiyo Kasumiōji over, however Rukia refuses and attacks him. Rukia tries to capture him, but he easily breaks free of her icy attack. Jinnai reveals that the unique blades the assassins are using are called Bakkōtō, swords that consume the user's spiritual energy to increase their strength. Jinnai eats his Bakkōtō to increase his power and quickly overpowers Rukia. With Rukia down, Kenryū steps forward and releases his Zanpakutō. Kenryū successfully stalls Jinnai and he instructs Enryū to take Rurichiyo and run. Jinnai quickly breaks free of Kenryū's trap and chases after Rurichiyo. Jinnai corners them and launches an attack, however, a recovered Rukia blocks his attack. Jinnai shows strange delight at Rukia's return. He then eats more of his Bakkōtō and receives a larger increase in strength. With this strength, he forces Rukia completely on the defensive. Meanwhile, Uryū Ishida fights Ryū Kuzu. The two trade attacks until finally stopping to talk. Kuzu is surprised to meet a Shinigami capable of using Shunpo inside a Gigai. Uryū corrects him revealing that he is a Quincy. In return, Kuzu tells Uryū the secrets behind their weapons, the Bakkōtō. Kuzu then uses his Bakkōtō to summon a cloud of mist. Uryū tries to attack the mist that has surrounded him, but fails. Uryū tries to deduce the secrets behind Kuzu's technique. Elsewhere, Yasutora Sado has lured Genga into a park, where there is little to no chance of anyone getting caught up in their fight. Sado tries to reason with Genga, asking him to retreat and call off their mission, but Genga refuses and laughs at him. Sado quickly gets serious, and states that if he won't leave willingly, then he will be forced to. Genga brags saying that Sado is too arrogant to talk like he can win. Genga reveals the same rock wall-forming Bakkōtō a previous assassin used. Part of the park is quickly damaged as the two begin their fight. The two continue to fight as Genga begins to gain the upper-hand. Sado responds by releasing more of his own true power. The two trade blow-for-blow, seemingly in an evenly matched manner. The two realize that they can't fight a battle of attrition, though Genga boasts he is invincible. Genga releases more of his Bakkōtō's powers and the battle once again shifts in his favor. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru explains Sado Yasutora's attacks. He states that his right arm is primarily defensive, and that his left is offensive. He then goes on to say that, if the words weren't written up on the screen, he'd have no idea what they meant. Sado asks why he is part of this segment, to which Gin says that he himself said his powers were similar to a Hollow's. Sado then agrees, saying it is very complex, as Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne are seen behind Gin, with a sign saying "Hollows" floating over their heads. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jinnai Dōko #Rukia Kuchiki #Rusaburō Enkōgawa #Ryūsei Kenzaki #Rurichiyo Kasumiōji #Uryū Ishida #Ryū Kuzu #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Genga Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Jinnai Dōkō *Uryū Ishida vs. Ryū Kuzu *Yasutora Sado vs. Genga Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #33 Techniques used: * Shinigami techniques: * Quincy techniques: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bakkōtō used: * * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes